Sweet Honey In The Moon
by Zephyrcitrus
Summary: Nessie and Jacob have finally tied the not. Although Reese,we is 6 months pregnant, they still decide to have a enjoyable time. Read and review please and thank you. Rated M for honey moon purposes. ;)
1. On the moon

It was truly a wonderful day. Jacob and I had got married and I was 6 months pregnant with our child. I was so excited. This was my life with Jacob. And it looked blissful. We did our kisses goodbye to everyone at the house. My dad looked like he was crying, if he could. My mom, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were all giving me tips and to take of myself and stuff. Emmet and jasper were making snide comments about us. I rolled my eyes.

"Renesmee at you coming?" Jacob looked at me form the car as he finished putting our bags in.

"Of course jakey." I smiled at my husband. That word. Husband. Never get tired of it.

"We'll be in our way now. Bye everyone thanks you for the wonderful night?" Jacob said aloud.

We got into the car and drove off. I was exhausted from the night, I slept in the car. Before I knew it we were at the airport. I felt my weight lift and opened my eyes slightly. It was Jacob picking me up to board the plane. I gave a weak smile and fell back asleep.

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

I felt warm air on my skin. I awoke instantly. There was a really bright light. I was still on the plane we must be landing soon. I noticed jab was holding my hand as he was asleep. I chuckled and laid on his chest and just admired everything.

✈ ? ✈ ? ✈ ? ✈ ? ✈ ? ✈ ? ✈ ? ✈ ? ✈ ? ✈ ? ✈ ?

I walked into a beautiful blue house. It was memorizing. The ceiling was made out of broken tiles so everything reflected off of each other. It was beautiful. The whole house was. There was lace wall pattern. Shiny trims. I felt like I was in heaven, literally.

"So now. Where the hell are we." I said looking at the ceiling. Jacob came up behind me, and put his hands on my tummy.

"We are in Colombia." He said simply. Placing his head in my shoulder.

"Wow."I said caught in a daze.

"Are you guys hungry?" He asked me or us.

"Yeah I'm starved. " I said patting my tummy.

He picked me and put me down in the green couch, then kissed my forehead and went to the fridge.

"Keep your eyes closed!" Jakey yelled back at me.

I did as I was told. I didn't want from the beautiful scenery. But I obeyed him. He'd be getting it later. I day dreamed about what the children would look like. See I was very very petite. Like Alice petite. So to be 6 months pregnant made me look like I was 9. It didn't help that I was pregnant with puppies, four to be exact. Jake and I sure know how to make a cake. Jacob came back.

"Okay open your eyes in three two...ONE!" He said.

"Holy shiznit!" I exclaimed. There it was. 3 tubs of ice cream, sprinkles, chocolate chips, Carmel sauce, whipped cream, MM's, peanut butter chunks, buttercream icing, Doritos chips, everything. I was in bliss. I have to eat a lot to keep up with the munchkins. I will admit I am fat. I've already gained 45 pounds of fat from this pregnancy. I had to. If I didn't I'd break in half. I now weighed, with just the fat on my body and not the babes, 149. With them. I was 170. My breasts had grown 2 sizes. From a C to a DD. I think Jacob prefers to have the little extra skin to play with. "I love it!" I said hugging him. I chowed down quickly. I was so hungry. He turned away, because he knew I didn't feel comfortable eating such big portions in front of him. He walked to get our bags form the door and tried to find the bedroom. I could feel my stomach get full, but I didn't care it was too delicious to stop eating it. I felt like I was am eating psycho. As I tried to swallow each bite, it became harder. So I took a little rest on the couch so I could get the rest of it down.

"Renesmee I'm going to shower okay!" He yelled to me.

"Okay baby!" I replied. I just lauded there on the couch thinking of him in the shower. Ahh a sight to see. I looked at the bowl of half eaten ice cream palooza. Damn I can't let this just go to waste. Fuck it. I'm doing it. I pushed my self off the couch slowly. I felt little feet kick at me. I knew they were full. I could communicate the babes somehow. I sensed that they were full. It just meant that id be getting all of nutrients from it. Fine by me. When I was fully sitting up, I could feel my stomachs being full too. Oh no your jot getting out of this. I took off my spandex sweater and sat in my yellow shirt. I tried to sit upright, but struggled from my tummy. So I just crossed my legs. I looked at the giant bowl one on one. And began too eat again. Oh! I was so full, but it was too good. It took me about 10 minutes to finish eating. I wiped my mouth clean. That was pure heaven. I closed my eyes and heard the shower being turned off. He was done. But sadly i was too tired to do anything. With much struggle I pushed my self off the couch, and waddled to the bedroom. I immediately laid down. Boy was I exhausted. I heard Jacob come in and lay down next to me.

"Good night mommy." He said to me. And we both drifted off.


	2. Sugary jitters

I woke the next morning to beautiful aromas. Was Jacob making pancakes. Yes. I sat up. And stretched as much as I could. I gave a big yawn and then started to rub my tummy. I swung my legs over and hoped out of bed. I walked into the beautiful blue kitchen. And sat on one of the stools.

"What cooking good looking?" I asked him.

"Pancakes, bacon, and some toffee milkshakes.. He said looking back at me with a smile.

"Ohh Yummy!" I clapped. I swear he spoils me.

"Here you go." He said placing the stack of 7 pancakes on my plate.

I looked at him and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. I dug in. And within 6 mintues I finished. "Baby you sure know how to spoil me." I said laying back on the stool.

"Yes, yes I do." He laughed.

For the rest of the day or next 4 days, we explored Colombia. It was amazing it was so much fun! Each morning we'd have a big breakfast and each night we'd eat out for dinner, and come home falling asleep in each others arms.

I woke up one morning and realized Jacob had not been there. I saw a note on the pillow beside me.

Dear my beautiful girl,

I went out to talk to some people about an arrangement. I'm really sorry ill be gone all day. Please stay safe.

Love, Jacob~

I looked at the note and shrugged. I got up from bed and walked to the kitchen. I was wearing one of Jacobs shirts because he loved me in it. I saw that there was food waiting for me. Crème brûlée, sausages, and chocolate milk. I munched quickly and went back to the bedroom. I decided I'd clean up and make the bed. I didn't mind, at least I had something to do. After I was done I walked into the washroom and brushed my hair and teeth.I probably should put on some clothes first. I went to my luggage and opened it, and got out a t-shirt and some jeans. The shirt and pants were a little right, but that could be Alice trying to make me look more voluminous. I felt bad the whole week I couldn't do anything with Jacob, I always got too tired. Tonight is no I'm going to make it happen. I cleaned around the house. I went outside and picked some flowers and washed them individually, then picked the petals. I next washed all the sheets and put them on nicely, but I knew they wouldn't stay like that. Wink wink nudge nudge. I raided the cupboards for candles, I was lucky to find a couple. Tonight was going to be oh so erotic. I went into the bedroom and placed everything perfectly. It was perfect. Everything was in place.

My stomach growled. 'You guys hungry huh?' I thought to my belly. I turned around and took a step to the kitchen. Wait, should I get dressed now? Because if I eat it will be harder to get it on. Hmmm. But what if I ruin it. My stomach growled again. Ahh screw it, I'm eating. I went into the kitchen and looked through the fridge. I found some steak and beans. I put them onto a plate, I didn't want to eat to much so I wouldn't be tired. I put it in the microwave and then a little wheel later heard it beep. I began to dug in. As I finished, I was craving whipped cream and ice cream. No Renesmee you mustn't. I was so tempted. Saw the time. It was 20:00*. Damn he will be home soon. Grrr. But I want ice cream and whipped cream. Hmmm. I have an idea. I brought whipped cream and fudge, buttercream, and Carmel, icing (the ice cream would melt). I lauded it by the bed. Okay this will work. I went into my luggage to find something to wear. Of course Alice would of packed me 'something'. I found a pink lace outfit, blue outfit and white. White seems the cutest, but it will get ruined fast. Oh well it will probably get ruined anyways. I took off my previous clothes and started to put on the lace outfit. It had black bows in between the bra cups and on the sides. It was really tight, I didn't care I looked really good. As i tried to get it over my breasts it got really tight. No it must fit. I ended up having to shove my breasts into the cups. It fit and that's all that matters. The matching thong had a black bow on the back of it. It fit well. There were garter stockings. How the hell am I going to get these on? I sat on the bed trying to pull them up. It took awhile but I finally got it. I walked to the bathroom, to get a full view. Damn I looked good. I hope he likes it too. I was still craving. Crap Renesmee no. No no no. Okay maybe just a couple of scoops of ice cream. I walked back to the kitchen and took out a French vanilla and strawberry mix. Okay just one scoop. I took one and shoved it into my mouth. OMG it was so good! My stomach growled. Awwww, please more. I glanced at the microwave. It said 20:37 . Shit! He will be home in 2 hours. I don't think I can take that long. OMG! Screw it. I sat on the couch and began to finish the tub of ice cream a scoop at a time. This was so good. By the time I finished it was 21:15. I really took that long to eat. My stomachs still growled. I tried so hard not the get up and go to the fridge, but I did. I pulled out so fried dough Jacob got at the market. I took out some icing sugar and powdered it over top of them. There was a tub of cool whip in the fridge, I took it out. I would eat one donut then one spoon full of cool whip. This was so decadent. I finished with the last scoop. Huh done. It was the perfect time. It was 22:18 I can't believe an hour passed by already. I got up from the kitchen chair and stood up. I felt my weight drop. Damn that was a lot. I slowly walked over to the kitchen sink and washed the dishes. After I was done, I waddled I the bedroom. I lauded down onto the bed and waited patiently for my husband to come.p


	3. Sweet honey

**Hope you like the third chapter! I'm not SM. Please review!**

* * *

Jacob POV

I felt shitty for having to leave my Nessie home alone, I just needed to do this for her. I hope she took care. I got to the front door of the house. I opened it up and saw candles on the ground. Oh my. I knew Renesmee. I walked straight towards the bedroom. I opened up the the sliding doors. And there she was. My beautiful girl. She was lying down on the bed biting her lip. She was in a white lace outfit. I could feel hardness coming on. Omg. She looked more beautiful then the first time.

"Heyyy Nes. " I said dazed looking at her.

"Hey baby." She said with a little chuckle. "I did this all for you." She said with a little smile.

I walked closer to the bed. Still looking at her. "That's awesome." I smiled wide and as on the bed next to her.

"So, how do you want to do this?" She asked, referring to the desserts she had on the side.

"Well," I took the whipped cream and put some into her mouth, "we will start here."

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. I put my forehead to hers, then kissed her passionately. I stuck my tongue into her mouth tasting the whipped cream. I put my hands on her hips. I do like her skinny, but this new fat, I like to play with it. She put her hand on my face. I lifted her up so she was straddling me. She started to take off my shirt. I felt all around her back, and massaged her stomach as she did. I laid her back down onto the bed not breaking the kiss. I made sure I wasn't onto of her belly. I started to kiss her down her neck.

"Take it off." She sad sweetly.

I looked back at her and nodded. I reached around her back and un clasped her bra. I took it off slowly. My my my. Her breasts sure have grown. And really have they. They were huge. She blushed a little. I toke one of them onto my hands and licked the nip of the other. I heard her whimper. "Tender are we now?" I laughed. She nodded. I started to licked around her breast. I started to try and put it in my mouth. I knew it wouldn't happen though. Before she was pregnant I couldn't. I tried as much as I could though. I stopped working on this breast and went to the other. I heard her whimper again. I kissed down the trail of her body. I got to her stomach. I kissed it and massaged it. I love her and them so much. I got to her white thong line. I stroked her sweet spot. She moaned loudly. She was really wet. I wrapped my arms around her belly. I reached to grab her bum. It has gotten bigger too. I played with the string in the back of her thong.

"Oh -oh-oh-oh ja-ja-Jacob please, please baby, please. I-I'm so ohh!" She panted and moaned. God that turned me on even more.

"Just wait honey you know how this goes." I taunted her. She bit her lip again. I slowly removed the white thong. It was soaking. Wow now I know what they mean by horny pregnancies. She gripped the bed sheets. I started at the edge of her big belly. I started to kiss her clit. She moaned again. I licked it with my tongue so gently. She moaned again this time with more passion. I got to her opening. She was so so so wet. I stuck my tongue into her. She screamed loudly. I stuck it in a little bit further. God she was tight. I mean I did this once before but how tight could she be. The first time she wasn't as bad. I got real far with it. I hit her g-spot and began to to lick all around. She tasted beautiful. I felt the inside of her get tighter. How the? Ad then she released all over my face. Wow

Renesmee POV

Omg. This was bliss. I couldn't see him because my belly was in the way, but I knew he was enjoying him self. I felt him take his tongue out. I began to breath again. He looked at me ever so gently, he came back up to kiss me. While he was doing his work i took the liberty and make a trail of buttercream icing up my chubby sides. He caught the lead. He kissed each spot, until he got up to my mouth. As he kissed me, he played with my sides and breasts. He broke away from the kiss, his hand moved up the inside of my thighs. Oh my word. He started to put in his fingers. Oh this was good. My eyes rolled back into my head.

"Baby why are you so tight?" He asked.

"I-I-I don't know ba-baby..." I couldn't even finish what I was saying. He grabbed the Carmel and fudge icing off of the side of the bed.

"Here for my beautiful princess." He said and began to put spoon fuls of icing in my mouth.

"I oh oh oh!" I was so happy. He knew me to well. As he worked with his fingers on the bottom of me, he fed me at the top. I was so caught up, I didn't even realize I had cumed again. I didn't want him to stop, but I knew I had to return the favor. As he finished giving the last scoop of icing, I flipped him over to his back. I went a little too fast because my breasts completely shook. He looked at me dazed. Sure it was a good sight for him, but it damn hurts having two watermelons strapped to your chest. I began to go a little lower on him. I was trying to return the favor but then he flipped me back on to my back.

"Relax honey it will be fine. Just relax." He said soothingly.

"Are yo-you sure?" I said between pants. I think it was a yes because he kissed me very hard. We started to shake the bed. Oh crap. My breasts were shaking like jello. I knew he liked it though.

Jacob POV

Wow. It's puts things into perspective. I shook the bed by putting my hand on the side of it. I started to rock it. She had her hands on her stomach, which made her breasts come together. Her breasts would just jiggle. It was like...I don't know how to describe it. I found the whipped cream on the pillow beside her head. I took some and put it between her breasts. She was so cute. I went down and licked a trail. Oh! I forgot this was for her. I took the whipped cream and out it into her mouth. She moaned happily. There was still some icing left I put it in her mouth too. She was trying to swallow it all. Hmmmm I want to make this good for her. While she was munching down, I sprinted to the kitchen and came back with donuts, chocolate, and cake I had bought today. I got back into the spot I was previously in and began to feed her while I sucked on her breasts at the same time. I looked up at her while she was chowing down on the treats I brought for her. I didn't know if she was happy of what I was doing or the food. It didn't matter as long as she was happy. She finished the 5 donuts i brought her quickly. I stopped sucking her breasts and started to kiss her sides. My hands drifted between her legs again. I stroked and played with her nub. She groaned pleasurably. Took my index finger and put it in her slowly. In and out. I felt her tighten. She can't be already? Not again? She already has twice. I looked at her again while she was chewing. Does she get more horny the more she eats? I didn't know, but the thing I did know was that she cumed into my hand again. Holy shit! She has a lot in her. Three times. She let out a long breath. She began to munch on the cake. It was kind of sexy in a way. I decoded that I'd get a new leverage. I sat up straight and put her on my lap. I put my arms around her and began to play with her breasts again. They were so big I couldn't even contain it. She moaned again.

"Oh my oh-Jacob-ba-ba-baby-pl-please-just do it now! I-I I am so ready for it! Please baby oh pressure me more." She pleaded. And very sexy may add.

"C'mon baby. Lets have a little more fun. And plus you've already cum three times. Aren't you tired?" I asked her while still playing with her new chub on her breasts.

"Baby c'mon really I'm so hot. Pleases baby. Please. I have because I'm sooo horny for you right now- ah!" She said to me, but was cut off from her cumming again. She was so amazing. Couldn't hold on any longer either. I've managed to, but I don't think I could. I placed her gently onto her back. And placed myself at her glowing opening.

"Ready baby?" I asked her.

"Always. Go!" She commanded and I did as. As told. When I put my tip in she screamed with ecstasy. I tried to push in farther, but I couldn't. I mean. Really couldn't.

"Babe I-I can't go any further your just so so so...so ...so-" I didn't finish.

"Damn!" She pouted. "I'm so relaxed though."

"Baby it's fine we'll find a way." I promised her. She nodded at me.

Now how was I going to do this? I didn't want to hurt her, but I wanted to please her. I put one of her knees up and the other to the side as far as possible. I put my hand under her ass and massaged it. I went into her again without giving her a warning. I got further this time, but still no fit. I took the knee that was up, and began to move it in circles. It started to work a little. S then I took her other knee and did the same. Okay just go for it. When both her knees rotated outwards I plunged into her. There was her moaning, me grunting, the sound of squishing, and speaking coming from underneath us. I was in her balls deep. She was so tight I couldn't even move at first but then I remembered to move her legs in circular motion. I did and then began to thrust. She was still very tight but it was amazing. In and out like we were sewing. I stopped moving her legs and thrusted normally. I started to get faster and harder and she got wetter and tighter. I put my hand on her clit and rubbed it. She smiled. Now I was going really hard. Each new thrust I went deeper in. I kissed and rubbed her stomach cooing to my children. Then I out my arms around her and grabbed her ass firmly. Like her breasts it was huge. Her breasts were shaking like crazy as I thrusted into her. I started to get close, and I felt her too...for the fifth time. The sounds of wet drips, squishes, and bubbling filled the room.

"Oh! Renesmee I'm going-!"I tried to finish but was cut off my exploding into her.

"Me-too-oo ba-ba-baby me to.." She panted as she came as well. Our wet slimy juices came together. I removed my self from her and watched her as she was lying in the bed. I heard some sort of bubbling sound.

"Am I peeing?" She blushed.

"No no baby your not your body is trying to contain all of our mixtures." I said to her soothingly as I met up to her face.

"Oh." She said still blushing.

I laid down beside her on the bed while cuddling her at the same time. She sat up randomly.

"Baby what are you-" I tired but then she straddled my stomach.

"My fun starts now." She said seductively.

I could feel her wetness on my stomach. And if it was possible I think I got harder. She backed up a little onto my legs and took my member into her hand and started to stroke her opening with it. Holy shit.

Renesmee POV.

I think I as more turned on then him by doing this. I felt his big tip at my opening. I was so ready for a round two, but I felt so tight and so full I did not think I could. I rocked back and forth as I rubbed him on me. My breasts started to move up and down as well. He laid his head back on to the pillow in pleasure. His eyes were shut. I reached down between my legs a stuck three fingers into my self. There was no way he could get into me another time. But I wanted it so badly. I moved my legs around so I was basically doing a straddle position. It wasn't working. I rested my big belly on the edge of his. I was getting tired. But I needed to finish. I touched his thigh giving him a sign I was tired, but didn't want to stop. His eyes went open for a little bit. He grabbed the chocolate he had brought in earlier and sat up. He started to put it into my mouth very slowly. I pushed him back down onto the bed so he could enjoy everything by himself. I took the chocolate and ate it quickly. OMG it was so good. I wish I had a whole fountain. I got my energy back up as I finished eating. I will admit, food made me horny when I was pregnant. It was my sweet escape next to this guy over here. Hmm think what can I do. I spread my legs kind of in a butterfly position, but my feet didn't meet. I tried again getting him in. It was a little better but not fully. I rotated my hips kind if like what he did to my legs. Wow this was Turing me in so much. Keep it together Renesmee. I took him into my hand and slowly, feet slowly glided him inside. It hurt a lot but I didn't tell him. I kept pushing him inside of me. My breasts were shaking up and down from me rocking my hips. I finally got him inside of me, but there was still about an inch of him before he was fully in. I took a deep breath and just stuck him in. God he was hug. I moved slowly around. It was magical. I was already turned on from before. Then I felt it.

"Oh-oh-oh baby- Jakey! Oh-!" I didn't finish and a loud wet bubbling sound finished for me.

"Me-me-me too babe." He said panting to finish his sentence.

Then he came. His thick seed dropped inside of me and filled me. It was truly amazing. I got off of him and laid down next to him.

"That was hell, in the ducking hot way!" He said making little circles on my belly.

"Yes yes it was, baby, it definitely was." I said back and we both drifted to sleep.


End file.
